


Living with an Alien

by Tezca



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Alien AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude will stay with Robert, no matter what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Holmes RPF, unbeta'd and the characters(fictional portrayals?) belong to the actors, don't own nothing in here. I mean I don't even know these people lol. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Did made the space camp part up though, but who knows Rachel could've gone to one.

Living with a humanoid alien with powers has its perks, for example his spare time from when he was not filming or doing interviews is never boring. They were always off in some adventure that half of the time ends up in having to reprimand the shorter man for some social faux pas and correct him. He tried not to get to angry when it happens; actually the only time he found himself angry was when the alien forgot and made the mistake again or hurdles a insult to humankind a little too loud whenever he was frustrated(mostly in public, in private the Brit just glares at him)..

Said alien was one Robert Downey Jr, who was also an actor, and said Brit was his partner Jude Law. They been living together for years(Jude was the only roommate that hasn’t kicked Robert out after only a month or two) and been partners ever since they were acting in their first movie together.

The first time Robert told him about his origins Jude was more fascinated than anything. He was never creeped out and Robert felt like he can keep a secret.

“So you..you’re ok with this?” Robert asked while eating takeout on the couch with Jude in their L.A house. They were both watching a movie that Jude had done years earlier.

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Jude replied, before cringing at the accent he put on in the movie, “I could have practiced my accent more.”

“Haha I like it,” Robert commented before answering his question, “Well some of you kind, they don’t exactly believe in aliens or are scared of them.”

“Oh yeah, thats true. Did you tell anyone else?”

“Sarah Parker in the 90’s, it was a disaster, she ran out of the house screaming bloody murder and never came back.”

Robert smiled and laughed and Jude couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“That would’ve messed me up a bit if that was me. So I’m assuming she never told anyone or...”

“I erased her memory.”

“Oh, that is always handy, if you use it wisely that is.”

“Oh no you don’t have to worry, I’m not the kind of asshole that goes around fucking with people’s brains.”

Jude laughed at the double entendre as he faced Robert, “Got any other powers or is that it?

“There's more, we can..” Robert stopped to think about what he was going to say as Jude took another bit of his Chinese food, “Anything psychic based pretty much.”

“That’s cool, just don’t read my mind too much haha...”

“I’ll ask first I promise.” Robert then got up to head towards the kitchen to grab some more beers.

“Is there any other differences I should know about?”

“Hmm we can eat anything you guys can and vice versa, but there is one main difference, we can eat metal and gems, all that shit.”

Really,” Jude exclaimed as Robert nodded, “I think learning more about you is more interesting than my early attempts at acting.”

Robert laughed as a few seconds passed while watching a scene that involved a much younger Jude and his actress co star, “Ok that I admit could’ve gone better, but you were still learning. Now you don’t suck.”

“Thanks,” Jude teased as he got up and started heading towards his room, “I’ll be right back.”

After about 5 minutes Jude came back into the living room holding a ring, “Here go for it.”

Robert caught the ring as Jude sat back down, “You’re sure?”

“Thats the ring my ex-wife gave me, been meaning to pawn it but didn’t have time.” Jude replied before asking another question as Robert popped it in his mouth, “So what planet are you from?”

“Aelonia, me and my sister were part of a scouting team back in...lets see...in Earth years that’ll be the 1800’s.”

Jude turned to look at him in confusion, “1800’s?”

“We age more slowly than humans.”

“Oh ok.”

“We ended up staying here due to my sister accidentally screwing up some parts of the ship, we immediately....ran the hell out of there.” Robert said, causing Jude to burst out in laughter for a sec, “Thankfully they weren’t able to find us, I blocked the trail.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------

That was seven years ago and now Jude and Robert found themselves back in London to film the second Sherlock Holmes movie. Currently they were talking on the set of the chase and fight scene, as Guy let them all have a 10 minute break.

“One last thing, make sure you don’t start to run faster than humanly possible, you nearly slipped up two years ago.” Jude whispered.

“Relax Judesie you worry too much...”

“Robert...”

“Nobody saw Watson.” Robert said, in his Sherlock voice, grinning earning a glare from Jude.

“Yeah, but for a split second I was worried...” Jude was about to continue, but then turned around when he heard Guy coming up towards them

“We’re ready for shooting.” Guy told them.

“Alright, well lets go.” Robert motioned as the two headed off.

A couple of hours later Jude found himself having to explain to Guy just how Robert got a black eye. It happened on lunch break earlier and they were having lunch at a nearby restaurant. As usual Robert would start telling Jude the stuff he sensed about some of the other people in there. Jude would often, even though by now he knows it’s futile, tell Robert to knock it off. Unfortunately Robert told him the latest finding a little too loudly.

Hence Robert now standing next to Jude holding an ice pack to his eye while Guy kept shooting the Brit unbelieving looks.

“So what you’re telling me is that he was doing some method acting?”

“Correct, he wanted to make sure he got the Sherlock character down and also wanting to practice the accent a bit.” Jude lied.

Over the years of living with Robert had made Jude’s lies convincing enough when he was explaining some behavior that his boyfriend would do from time to time. Thankfully he didn’t have to do it very often as Jude would stop him before doing something that can’t be explained by human means; sometimes though he need to come up with something.

“..as you can see it didn’t go so well.” Jude finished. Guy was staring at him with crossed arms, looking all the more exasperated.

“You two do realize this is gonna set filming back a bit?”

“Yes and we’re sorry about it.” Jude said, as Guy just signed and walked away. He then turned back to Robert.

“Next time please remember that people don’t bloody like it when they hear a stranger saying they cheated 14 times on their spouse!” Jude scolded in a low enough voice while Rob just looked at him.

“Guy is pissed at us,” Robert announced as they started walked towards the flat Jude owned in London, “I read his mind, he wants to strangle us.”

“Yeah I bet, but he likes us so he won’t.” Jude replied.

Few weeks later the filming was wrapped up and they were free to head back home.

“I have a better idea Jude, why don’t we just fly over the Atlantic Ocean instead of taking a plane...” Robert said as they were both getting the bags together, Jude was just staring at him.

“One, you might run out of the energy. Two, I would like to sleep.”

“Oh come on Judesie it’ll be fun! The open air, the feel of the wind in your hair...besides I got some emeralds here, its like an energy bar to us.”

“Where did you get that? Please tell me you didn’t steal it...”

“I didn’t, I just simply borrowed them from one of the nearby jewelry store. The manager gonna forget about it anyways, I casted a little spell...”

“Robert!” Jude yelled, before just finding it better to move on. The alien was certainly lucky he had Jude Law as his closest friend and partner, anyone else might be too overwhelmed with Robert if they had knew about his alien side.

Instead Jude just signed as he smiled at the shorter man as if to say “I love you”

“So that’s gonna give you enough energy to fly us back to LA?” Jude asked, after a few seconds as passed.

“No, we’ll make a stop New York City, then we can just teleport from there.”

“What about our bags?”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll teleport them there.”

Jude then found himself screaming in joy like a little kid on Robert’s back as they were soaring through the air.

“This is quite fun Robbie!” Jude yelled as Robert laughed.

“Told you Jude.”

Some hours later the New York City skyline had appeared and the two yelled in joy as they finally made it to the big city, When they got closer however Robert noticed someone on one of the roofs.

“Crap its Susan.”

A feeling of dread came over Jude as he thought that they were finally found it, but signed in relief when Rob told him she was captain of the mission.

“There you are Robert!” She yelled at him as the boys landed, “You do realize I know you’ve been trying to avoid me since the Roswell incident in 1947?”

“He was behind that!? Why doesn’t that only half surprise me?” Jude said rolling his eyes.

“Robert here, at my request I might add because well we all wanted to go back, made a crappy excuse for a ship so when he and Allyson tested it out, they crashed landed in New Mexico.”

“I told you Susan, the neighbors were getting suspicious of me working in the garage every night and going in and out and shit so I had to spread it out when I can work on it, do you realize how big it would’ve been...”

“Yes, yes I know, I just want to go back home sometime alright,” Susan said, before quickly adding once she realized that a human was there, “I do really like it here, its just that...”

“Its alright, I understand. You’re homesick.” Jude said, smiling.

“Well I’m staying put, you and the others can go. I find the humans too fascinating plus I like my job, and I love my Judesie.” Robert butting in, breaking the silence after Susan returned the smile to Jude.

Jude smiled and gave Robert a quick kiss after hearing him say the last part.

“He can come with us if he wants.” Susan said, causing Robert to face her.

“He can?”

“Yes, I have no problem with it.”

“Oh would you like to come Jude?” Robert asked, facing his lover.

“I would love to see your home planet Robert.”

“Great its a date! Now if you excuse us Susan we’re headed back to Los Angeles!”

“Oh no, you two are staying with me for the night, Jude is really tired.”

“How did you...” Jude began to ask, stuttering a bit.

“Its radiating off of you so much you might as well have a neon sign.”

Jude just rolled his eyes as he and Robert followed her off the roof. The two pretty much went to bed right away when they arrived at Susan’s apartment and soon enough it was mid-morning when they both walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, you’re just in time for breakfast.”

“It smells good." Jude commented as he sat down next to Robert.

"Thanks, so you want coffee Jude?" Susan asked, getting drinks for all of them.

"Yes please. "

"Ok, coffee it is and Rob's favorite Aelonian drink for him."

"You know me so well honey." Robert said in a playful tone as she handed them their drinks and sat down.

"Did you track down your sister yet?"

"Nope."

"Robert, I can't go back with two crew members missing..."

"Yes you can." Robert retorted, causing Jude to chuckle.

"Robert Downey Jr!"

"I wouldn't even know where to start Captain."

"Easy, start here."

"Problem...Jude's latest acting job starts after our break."

"Solution, you can track her down while he is acting."

"No can do....I'm gonna be there on the set, for moral support." Robert said the last part of the sentence while he put his head on Jude's shoulder.

"He's just trying to weasel his way out." Susan explained facing Jude.

"I had a feeling, come on Rob if I needed any moral support it would've been when I was younger. Why don't you want to find her?"

Robert didn't have a chance to answer as a beeping noise suddenly emitted from Susan's little wrist communicator. She explained that she still kept in contact with their planet's scientists and sometimes the king. Apparently they knew about them being stranded on Earth, though they don't know what caused the ship to malfunction.

The two aliens and Jude got up as Susan wanted to use the larger screen she had in her communication center. It was in a room that was accessible via a secret door in the basement.

"Wait, what is their attitude towards humans?" Jude asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem, i've been telling them about you guys," Susan said as she opened the door to a secret elevator, "They have been wanting to learn more about your kind."

As soon as they arrived, Jude's eyes went huge as he saw the huge high tech looking room. He let his amazement show causing the other two to smile. He already knew that they had more advanced technology than Earth's. The three walked to the huge looking computer and Susan turned the screen on,

It was the King so the aliens knew to bow right away, Jude was just standing there cautiously waving or starting to that is before Robert grabbed his leg and caused him to go down in a startled yell. After all the greetings were done, a conversation started mostly directly to Susan. Apparently Susan was building a teleporter to link between her base and Aelonia.

"It'll be ready in a few months, give or take." Susan finished.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

A year had a passed and it was awards season, Golden Globe to be exact, Robert was up for best actor again. Said actor was in the dressing room with Jude sporting a telepathy based headache.

"Too much noise out there Jude, everyone is thinking at the same time..." Robert groaned as he rubbing his temples.

"Can't you just mentally block them? That worked the other times." Jude said, while looking at his watch. Jude was suppose to go out and present the award, a fact that made Robert laugh at the coincidence when the news came our.

"That only works with smaller groups of people."

"Well what did you last time to help block the noise," Jude started to ask as he dug ed in one of his pockets and brought out a little jar full of what looked like little metal pills, "Other than this? You left them at the house again."

Jude handed the bottle to an embarrassed Robert, who then put it in his pocket after taking a couple pills, "Thanks Jude, I don’t know what I’ll do without you haha."

“Anytime.” Jude said, before heading to present the next award. Robert went back to his at the same time and sat down just as he saw his partner walked out on stage.

Of course he won, he had a feeling his name was on the ballot when Jude took out the envelope. He makes sure to act genuinely surprised as he walked up to the stage and accepted the award(plus getting a quick kiss from Jude). Soon enough it was the after party, Jude and Robert were mingling with the other celebrities, Jude was talking to Gywneth while Robert was was at the food table looking at the crowd.

Few minutes later he scribbled down something in a little notebook as Jude walked up towards him, “Found something interesting?”

“No, just reminding myself to warn my kind not to be tempted by all the shiny shiny down here.” Jude chuckled at that, he figured it might be tempting for them, knowing what the Aelonian diet consisted of.

“Also some of the actors here are acting pretentious.” Robert added.

“No big surprise knowing what town we’re in.” Came the reply from Jude.

Jude was then called over by one of the people he co-starred with in a film years back before being dragged away forcefully by a worried looking Rachel McAdams. Out of Jude, the only other person to know Robert’s secret was her, she had found out on the set of the first Sherlock movie when she got a cut and Robert offered to heal her. She had jokingly said it explained some of the weirdness that came around him.

“What’s going on?” Jude asked, once they were in the hallway of the room the party was held at(it was at a 5-star hotel).  
“You know that metal Robert’s alien people takes to get a buzz?”

“Yeah?” Jude said, slowly as he was feeling dread coming up.

“I forget if it was zinc or lead, but whatever it is Robert can’t find it.”

“Shit! This is bad, where is he?” Jude asked, making sure not to raise his voice up too loud. He did not want to attract attention and have it be led to something worse; like Robert being found out.

“He’s checking the rooms upstairs currently, invisible. He sent me to come get you.” Rachel answered quickly before heading towards the elevators, “He said it was melted and the thermos container had a warning label that said “Do not drink. Alien drink, not for humans”

“Yeah...I know,” Jude said, getting more and more, worried with every passing second. He felt his heart beating faster. As soon as the elevators doors opened, they were bombarded with yelling coming from down the hall as they got off. This has the potential of becoming a huge and bad media shitstorm.

“That’s Rob!” Jude yelled, the two suddenly running down the hall to the only slightly opened door on the floor.

“Oh God, he’s really angry isn’t he?” Rachel said, covering her ears as they stopped just outside the room.

“This is the most pissed off I ever heard Robert being.” Jude stated, “Safe to assume he found whoever took it.

“He’s really laying down the insults to humankind isn’t he?”

“Must be really pissed off, he’ll make it up to us.” Jude said, knowing Robert doesn’t mean to be insulting and that he really likes Jude’s kind, despite the shit some of them can create around the world and crimes and such. Whenever Robert felt like he was being too harsh in one of his ranting moods, he would often treat Jude out, hoping his ranting wasn’t too bad. More often than not, he just had Jude read him stories of how good and compassionate humans can be.

“I have been wanting to go back to Hawaii for a while.” Rachel mused in thought before Jude grounded her back to what's happening at the moment.

“Take a peek inside and tell me it’s not as bad as I think it is,” Jude asked, as Rachel nodded before turning her head into the room.

“It’s worse, he’s yelling at four people, I recognize them from some reality tv show I don’t watch, two of them are standing and the other two are sitting on the bed, they are scared as shit... “ Rachel paused for a second before continuing, “...and there’s a puddle of liquid metal on the carpet.”

“Oh bloody hell....please tell me this is just some fucking dream.” Jude muttered, before he and Rachel got startled by Robert’s yelling.

“Jude, call 911! Rachel you get Susan!” Robert shouted, not moving from his spot from inside the room.

“He has really good sensing power thats for sure,” Rachel commented, “Where would Susan be?”

“Downstairs at the party.” Jude said. Rachel nodded before she ran off.

“Why is he such an idiot?!” Susan complained as she and Rachel were walking back towards the room, “He should’ve just left the container at home! He could’ve just gotten his buzz after this party ended!”

“I don’t know? It’s Robert, he’s not the most careful person in the world.” Rachel shot back as they emerged on the floor.

“How the hell did they steal it anyways?...Unless, please tell me he didn’t leave it somewhere out in the open?” Susan asked, putting her hands on her face,

“He told me he left it in the bathroom by mistake.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“The ambulance is on its way.” Jude announced, as soon as he saw them coming into the room.

As soon as Susan walked in she was hit with mental images of what had occurred in the room earlier, causing her to stumble a bit and Rachel catching her to keep her steady.

Jude told Rachel that Robert was in the bathroom as took took Susan out into the hallway. Rachel then went inside the bathroom to find Robert hunched over a passed out young man. He was currently healing him, his hands were covered in purple energy.

“Is there anything else you want me to do?” Rachel asked, slowly as Robert stood up.

“No, I healed him the best I could. They’ll just think its bad food or something.” Robert said, turning around, running his hands through his hair, “I had to induce vomiting a lot on him..”

“Oh...”

“His friends dared him to drink the entire thing. It was a good thing I got here in time.”

“Me and Jude heard you yelling earlier, I think you might have slipped up the...”

“Yeah, hence why the the other four are knocked out. They should not remember any of this when they all wake up.

Robert then sensed the paramedics coming so he immediately grabbed Rachel and rendered them both invisible just as the paramedics entered the room.

“Shit!” Robert cursed, causing Rachel to look at him.

“What?”

“The puddle!

Rachel was about to curse too when she suddenly felt light-headed and Robert held her as Susan was teleporting them all back to Jude and Robert’s place. She opened her eyes to find she was in the living room, she sat on the couch next to Jude.

The two humans were sitting in silence as Susan and Robert started yelling at each about the events that just happened that night. They weren’t really paying to much attention to the conversation as it was in their alien language.

Jude was dreading watching the news tomorrow, worried that somehow they were gonna connect Robert to the scene. He knew the possibly that they were have to escape somewhere, leave their jobs and change their names.

The Brit was the first to break the awkward tension in the air after a few minutes, “So...I’m thinking John Watson for my fake name,”

“You can’t use that! It would be too obvious, for you at least,” Rachel shot back.

“Well its all I can think of right now.”

“I’m thinking Victoria for me, haven’t figured out the last name.”

“Nice choice.” Jude commented, as the yelling finally stopped when Susan teleported out of the house. Robert just signed as he leaned in between them from the back of the couch.

“Susan pissed at me.”

“No kidding.” Rachel bantered, causing Robert to look at her and Jude to smile a bit.

“She left to somewhere secluded for some peace and quiet, she wants me to fix this.” Robert said, starting to walk around a bit.

“So what do you think we should do? The doctors and nurses are probably gonna know about the puddle,” Jude started before Rachel cutted in.

“Plus the police are there too...Nicole Kidman just called me.” Rachel added, causing Robert to groan and close his eyes for a second.

"Jude, go on your laptop and check to see nothing about this got out yet, maybe we still have time." Robert instructed, as Jude grabbed his laptop.

Robert went to the kitchen to get a drink. He just wanted this night to go away and things to be back to normal. As if he didn't need any more reason to be mad, Jude then informed them that the people involved apparently tweeted about the whole while apparently drunk too. One of them apparenty tweeted a picture of the thermos, lapel and all.

Jude, noticing that he was having trouble standing, handed the computer over to Rachel and ran over to catch him. Rachel then said that maybe they still won't remember anything, knowing Jude told her once that someone saw something they wrote down or whatever after Robert did his mind erasing trick, there was still a chance of it coming back to them.

Just then the phone rang, startling them both. It was Rob's and Jude grabbed it from his pocket.

"It's Guy." Jude said, in a horror stricken voice.

"What are you waiting for? Answer it." Rachel said. A minute or two passed before Jude opened ot and put it on speakerphone.

"Robert! Care to explain what alien drink means? It had better be a fucking joke!" An angry voice yelled from the other side.

"You saw the pic on twitter?" Jude asked, cringing.

"The pics were being sent to fucking everyone at the party and I overheard someone saying they saw Robert walked into the bathroom with the bloody container..."

Jude and Rachel didn't catch what Guy was yelling about next as Rachel found another picture uploaded onto twitter, it was showing the contents of the bottle. Rachel turned the computer screen so Jude can see it. Jude only saw it for a second before Robert short circuited the computer and phone, causing them to drop the phone and computer.

Jude then rubbed Robert's back in an effort to calm the alien down.

"The paparazzi are already over this most likely." Rachel said as Jude agreed.

Robert got up from hiding in Jude's clothes to look at them both, “We need to escape to somewhere quiet.”

“Agreed.” Both Jude and Rachel said, just before another women teleported in. She looked like Robert pretty much, except she was a woman and had braided hair.

“If this was one of you fucking ways to get me to come out...” She started to yelled, but Robert quickly put his hands up.

“It wasn’t,” Robert walked up a bit, “I know I made a mistake tonight...”

“A mistake?! You fucking created a fucking shitstorm of...shit!” The woman, who turned out to be Allyson, yelled.

Rachel has since got up and walked over to where Jude was standing, “Fan of James Rolfe I take it haha.” She whispered to Jude, hoping to lighten up the mood a bit.

“Haha I don’t know.”

“You do realized what this will do to our reputations back on Aelonia especially to Susan! Do you? One of the first rules they gave us was to not let our secret be known until they fucking told us!”

“Yes and don’t act like you haven’t fucked up anything during your stay on Earth! Remember Roswell?”

“Shut up Robert!” I wasn’t the one who build the ship!”

“I wasn’t the one who was steering it! And should I remind you about our fourth member who got caught cause you failed to wake him up!”

“I didn’t see you waking him up either!” Allyson yelled, before Jude having enough of their little argument, yelled at them to shut up.

“You both messed things up! Look the police are most likely coming here and we probably have little time to teleport the bloody hell out of here!” Jude shouted.

“You’re right, my ship is hovering above this house several miles up and invisible I may add.” She stated, before pausing for a split second, “The police are coming.”

“Everyone to the basement now!” Robert yelled as they all hightailed downstairs before quickly beeming up onto the ship. They got up just in time as the door was broken down.

Up on the ship they immediately sat down on the chair as per Allyson instruction. Jude was sitting in the back next to Robert while Rachel was in the passenger seat.

“Oh God I never flew in a spaceship before.” Jude said, getting a little afraid. Robert then grabbed his hand and rubbed his fingers over Jude’s in a soothing manner.

“You’ll do fine, just relax and breathe.” Robert said.

“Just pretend you’re in a stimulator Jude.” Rachel comment.

“Stimulator? You’ve been in one of those?”

“I went to space camp when I was 10.” Rachel said.

“I’ll keep holding your hand Judesie.” Robert smiled as the ship suddenly flew up high into the air at fast speeds.

It seemed like the whole thing was over as fast as the ship started moving, Robert was holding Jude close and rubbing his back while Rachel exclaimed that “That was fun!”

“Are you feeling alright?” Robert asked, worriedly. Jude was bend over in his seat breathing heavily.

“I’m feeling nauseous Rob..”

“Bathrooms are down the hall.” Allyson pointed as the boys got up and made a dash out of there.”

Rachel was looking out the windows of the ship at the planet Earth in the distance. From her point of view Earth just looked like a ball of white, blue and little bits of green.

“That still is pretty I should say.”

“Yeah it is.”

“So you build this whole ship?”

“Yep. I was able to make it work with the limited technology you guys have.”

“Well I’m impressed.” Rachel commented, turning to face Allyson.

“Haha thanks, you probably want to change out of that dress I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, plus I’m tired.”

“Ok, well I have some clothes that should fit you and the bedrooms are down the hall, come on”

Allyson and Rachel walked down the corridor passing several windows and rooms. Allyson was telling Rachel what each room was until they finally got to the bedrooms. The door was opened to reveal a small hallway with a door on the other end and two on the sides.

“Robert and Jude ran into that one so we can take the other room down there.” Allyson said, pointing to the right.

The door on the left open to reveal Robert, “Hello, Jude fell asleep.”

“Thats fine, we were going to bed too. We will figure out what to do tomorrow.” Allyson said, as they all head off to bed.

Hours later Jude and Rachel found themselves in the dining room while the alien siblings were in the kitchen.

“So she got you some clothes?” Jude commented, looking at the pj’s and robe she was wearing.”

“Yep. She liked some of the clothes on our planet so she bought a bunch of them. Lots of diversity, though the robe is from her alien planet. I like how it looked.”

“Oh yeah, it is a very pretty shade of dark pink with black designs over it.”

“Haha thanks, and you look...pretty in black.”

“Oh thanks, this was the longest shirt he had, and pants too.” Jude added.

They sat down at the small enough for 4 table as Robert came up with the plates.

“Hope you don’t mind eating alien food.” He said, as he put them in front of Jude and Rachel.

“We can eat these?” Rachel wondered.

“We can eat Aelonian food, just not the minerals and stuff.” Jude said, before Robert had a chance to speak.

“Yeah pretty much,” Robert added as she nodded ok.

“Where’s Allyson? Is she gonna be joining us?” Rachel asked, as Robert sat down next to Jude.

“She’s getting something for you guys, it’ll make you two live as much as we can.” Robert said.

“Really? Cool,” Rachel said in amazement, “How long do you guys live?”

“Around 10,000 years.”

“Wow! So how old are you Robbie?” Jude asked, as Robert answered in an indifferent tone of voice.

“Only about 2,000 years,” Robert just chuckled as the other two exclaimed in awe, “My sister only 200 years older than I am.”

Allyson then came into the room carrying a couple of vials, “It was a good thing there was enough for two, you have to add your blood to activate it before injecting it, “ She explained handing one vial to Robert, “You do Jude, I’ll do Rachel.”

“Alright, we can do it after breakfast.” Robert said, as Jude nodded.

“Ok we have to get one thing done over breakfast...what the hell are we gonna do now?” Allyson said, “Due to my little brother, he fucked up.”

Robert just glared at her at the way she put it as Rachel came up with an idea, “Maybe you can mindwipe the entire planet?”

“Too risky, plus we would need more than 2 people to do it unless we want to drain our powers completely.” Robert stated.

“Oh ok, what about Susan?” Jude asked.

“Probably most likely escape back to our planet and just lie to the King, saying the whole thing was a failure after all.”

Several minutes passed as they ate in silence. Finally Robert spoke after getting an idea on what to do.

"We wait several decades before we head back to Earth, wait a thousand years or so before heading back to Aelonia and in the meantime, go hang out on planet Leyia.” Robert suggested, causing Allyson to stare at him.”

“Why that planet?”

“For one Jude and Rachel will be survive there, plus it has lots of food that both of our kinds can eat and no one else lives there.”

“That is a good idea! Except for the Galaxy Council recently designated that planet as a prison 50 Earth years ago!”

“Oh, it has?”

“You’re haven’t been keeping up on the alien stuff haven’t you?”

“I lost my original laptop with the alien network in the 1950’s.” Robert stated, as Allyson just put her hand on her face.

“That doesn’t really surprise me.” She said, causing the other two to laugh.

“Tell me about it haha. So you guys even had laptops way before we did?”

“Yep.”

“Look contrary to popular belief, I don’t lose my shit often ok?” Robert retorted, causing his sister to just glare at him.

She turned to face the entire table before speaking, “Do you guys want to know how often my dear brother loses his stuff or screws something up? Lets list them in chronological order shall we...”

“Oh shut up Allyson, I do not need to fucking hear every single shortcoming that I did alright!” Robert stated, as he got up to head to his room.

Jude and Rachel were just staring as Robert walked out of the room. Jude could only let out a stammer as he wasn’t sure whether to stay and finish or go to where Robert was.

“Um...I’m gonna go...” Jude awkwardly said, as he then got up and went out the door.

“I think you pissed off your brother.” Rachel said.

“I done it before, just your normal sibling shit, he’s just really stressed from what happened last night.” Allyson explained.

Meanwhile Jude walked down to where he and Robert were going to be sleeping for the time being. He walked to the front of the door, but it wouldn’t open so he pushed on it before he suddenly stumbled in from it opening suddenly.

“I blocked it from opening psychically.” Robert explained, as Jude walked over to the bed where Robert was lying down on.

He sat on the edge as he looked at Rob, “Look on the bright side Rob, you got your true love here haha.” Jude said, cause Robert to crack a smile.

“True. I’m sorry that you’ll probably won’t see your family again.” Robert said, gaze returning to ceiling and Jude staring at the high tech looking TV.

“It’s fine, my rep is probably ruined by now anyways. Besides I want to spend my life with you, love you so much.” Jude said, staring back at Robert.

“Thanks I love you too, oh speaking of which, want to do the vial thing?”

“Oh sure.”

“Ok then,” Robert said, handing the vial to Jude while he grabbed a small knife from one of the drawers, “I just....I know I made mistakes, but..I don’t mean to make this one...and I learn from my mistakes Jude.”

“I know, you’re a great guy Robert, and I’m very grateful to call you my husband.” Jude stated.

“We haven’t officially married yet, but we might as well be husbands now haha.” Robert replied, the two chuckling as Robert finally got the vial ready after giving it a little zap.

“Ok stick out your arm,” Robert instructed, as he got a needle and drew the contents, “You’re gonna feel weak for about a hour or two, but that means its working.”

Robert injected it and soon they both found themselves laying down on the bed together, shirtless and watching tv.

“This TV is different than the ones on Earth, for one, its has thousands and thousands of channels, two I can change it or turn it on and off with my powers.” Robert said, lying down on his side with Jude behind him.

The two watched TV for a while before deciding to have sex, Robert was on top arousing Jude with his powers and Jude was enjoying it like always.  
\-----------------------------------------------

500 years had passed and nothing really changed to drastically, unless Jude’s hair being of little longer length counts has drastic change. The ship was currently passing a planet by the time Jude finished the usual routine of taking a shower, getting cleaned and dressed before walking to the commanding center of the ship. It actually became more of an Internet and live out battle fantasies via RPG’s room.

“There you are Judesie! Want to play Earth Invasion?” Robert asked, smiling.

“Remember the last time we played that? We almost made the ship go into hyperdrive.” Jude said, laughing at the memory.

“Yeah we did hahahaha Allyson was pretty pissed about that.” Robert laughed.

“Isn’t it your turn to steer the ship though the planet’s gravity?”

“We’re passing another planet?”

“Yep, lets get it out of the way then I can commence the alien butt kicking!”

“Yeah we’ll see. You’re forgetting we have powers weakling.” Robert said laughing, as he walked passed Jude, smirking as the taller man followed him out of the room.

The girls were still asleep as they stayed up too much again and the boys were heading towards the front of the ship. It wasn’t until they arrived there that Robert suddenly stopped as he saw the planet out of the glass window.

“Thats my planet..” Robert said, all happily pressing his face up against the window, “We finally made it! Haha hey Jude what do you say I take up on that promise and I show you around?” Robert then put on his best pouty face as Jude just laughed.

“I’ll say yes, but would it be too risky? I mean Allyson did say there's a chance you’re the most hated person due to what happened?”

“Yeah, but Susan probably didn’t even tell them."

“Can you sense each other lying?”

“It’s harder, we can mentally block it from another Aelonian.”

“Right...”

“So that means there’s a chance that nothing happened! Come on Judesie you showed me around London,” Robert pleaded as Jude just laughed.

“Well alright, but let's be careful ok.” Jude yelled after as Robert ran to the driver’s seat.

“Don’t worry we’ll be back before the girls wake up.” Robert said as Jude sat down next to him.

“There doesn’t seem to be a lot of blue on the planet.”

“Yeah theres more land than Earth in comparison.”

Jude always liked watching Robert be happy, he would often walk around with a smile on in face. That how the past 20 minutes was spent walking up to the village Robert was born at. To see Robert go from being all too happy to share information about growing up to being increasingly worried as he went around calling for people was well saddening. He was calling out for anyone in both his alien language English for ten minutes before finally walking back to Jude.

"Any luck?" He asked as Robert shook his head.

"I can't sense anyone here, this is definitely odd." Robert said, as he looked around once more. The rock and stone style buildings were still there, but it was obvious that nobody was there in quiet a while.

Robert finally sensed activity somewhere in the distance after ten minutes of walking around. Of course Jude's suggestion of ghost town and perhapes they moved had helped. Robert pointed in a direction and and yelled at Jude to follow him, but he ran faster and Jude couldn't keep up. Jude had to catch his breath and he yelled out to Robert hoping that he heard him, even at the distance he put between them.

Soon Jude found himself in the air as Robert was now flying through the air.

"You were right Judesie there it is!" Robert yelled happily, pointing to a big looking town.

"I see someone flying around up ahead." Jude said, which turned out to a young kid having fun. Jude waved hi out of politeness as did Robert before heading towards the ground.

"You boys have fun?" Allyson asked, two hours later when Jude and Robert arrived holding several bags.

"You bet we did! Wait you knew?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I figured why the hell not? I trust you enough. So what did you get?"

"Oh lots of things, food, movies, this shirt...” Robert said, before Jude cut him off.

“That was not my idea,” He defended, pointing to the shirt Robert was now sporting, “I tried to stop him.” Robert pretended to look hurt.

“Did an alien cat puked on you Rob?” Rachel teased, laughing as she soon as she saw his shirt when she walked into the room.

“No, this is supposed to be a recreation of an ancient Aelonian shirt.” Robert tried to explain, but just caused Rachel to snigger.

“Looks more like the colors of the sweaters my Grandma kept giving me for Christmas until I was 18.”

Allyson was by now laughing too, “You have got to work on your choices of clothes baby brother, you may be one of the more powerful of our kind, but frankly you have shitty ass fashion sense,” She retorted, while Robert just glared at her, “Now if you excuse us, its our turn to explore.”

The girls teleported out of the ship as Jude looked at him with pleading eyes, “Robert as your very, very loving husband...” Jude started, but Robert just simply said he wasn’t taking it off and then teleported out of there leaving Jude by himself, “....ok point taken.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------

“So....happy to be back on Earth Judesie?” Robert asked, one day after waking up in bed. It had been two weeks since they all decided that it was safe to go back to Earth. Susan had contacted them and it turned out that she was able to get some of Robert and Jude’s stuff safe in her secret room, despite all the chaos of long ago.

The boys were staying with Susan for the time being, while Rachel decided to go live with Allyson. Over the years of being on the ship and being together pretty much has brought the two girls closer. It helped that they got along.

“Yes haha, well I’m happy where ever I am as long as I’m with you.” Jude smiled as he kissed Robert on the lips.

“Thanks.” Robert replied, as Jude started to sit up in bed. Robert then put his hand on Jude’s chest and easily brought him down via his powers, “Why don’t we have some more fun?” Robert smiled as he got on top of him.

“So you want me to arouse you with my psychic powers and be on top?” Robert asked, as Jude grinned.

“You’ve read my mind didn’t you?”

“Yep.”


End file.
